


Luciérnagas en el estómago

by Tenti



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, post COG
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenti/pseuds/Tenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace necesita hablar con Alec sobre un tema muy complicado: Las mariposas en el estómago. De paso, aclarar que no siente abejas en el estómago con Magnus, sino con Clary; y también quiere saber qué hacer para no sentirse como una niña de 12 años. "—¡Dime qué hago con estos bichos, Alec!, —Por el Ángel, Jace, ¡sólo digiérelos!" </p>
<p>POST COG.<br/>Personajes de Cassandra Clare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luciérnagas en el estómago

 

Isabelle, con cara de malas pulgas,  entró a una de las salas del Instituto arrastrando los pies. Una gruesa capa de lodo la cubría de la cabeza a los pies, incluyendo el interior de vestimenta de batalla y su cabello que normalmente brillaba, ahora convertido en una cortina pegajosa y viscosa que se le pegaba al cuello y la espalda. 

Detrás de ella, Alec y Jace entraron con un aspecto aún más terrible, si eso era posible. Aparte del lodo que incluso había llegado a su rostro,  tenían varios cortes pequeños en los brazos y, mientras Alec tenía el pantalón rasgado, a Jace le habían arrancado la mitad de la chaqueta.

Los tres se detuvieron frente a un gran sillón para cuatro personas y se dejaron caer pesadamente. De inmediato, Alec se quejó del dolor en su pierna y Jace del que tenía en un costado, pero Isabelle les ignoró. También ignoró el hecho de estar manchando todo el sillón con el lodo que traían encima, pero tampoco es como si ella fuese la más preocupada por aquellas cosas. Por lo general era Jace, quien siempre mantenía su habitación ordenada, el que se preocupaba por no ensuciar demasiado. Y en aquel momento, mientras intentaba torpemente coger la estela de su bolsillo sin estirar sus brazos y provocarse un dolor en el costado, no parecía muy preocupado por nada más que poder respirar. Ni siquiera se habían fijado en qué habitación entraban.

—Ustedes son un asco. —Se quejó la chica luego de un rato.

—¿Disculpa? —Dijo ofendido Jace, dedicando un último esfuerzo a coger su estela. Lo abandonó al momento que comprendió que no lo lograría sin estirarse. —Eres tú la que no ha podido cortarle el cuello antes a esa… esa… ¿Qué era esa cosa? —Le preguntó a Alec.

Pero Alec no estaba escuchando lo que él decía. En realidad, estaba concentrado en alcanzar con su estela –ya que él sí que había podido doblarse para cogerla-, la herida que tenía en la pierna. Cada cierto rato dejaba salir un bufido frustrado al no encontrar una posición que le ahorrase el dolor, y cuando Jace le habló, parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué? —Soltó, perdido.

Izzy lanzó una carcajada. De los tres, era la menos herida. 

—¿Estás pensando en alguien, hermanito? —Sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¿Alguien que hace cada momento… mágico, podríamos decir? —Lo picó.

El rostro entero de Alec se volvió rosado antes que él pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo, pero tampoco se podía ver demasiado con el lodo en su rostro.

—Pensaba en que se suponía que ibas a salir con el vampiro, Simon, esta tarde. —Le miró significativamente. —Y ni siquiera te has bañado.

Isabelle abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

—Carajo, lo había olvidado. —Soltó un par de maldiciones mientras se levantaba del sillón y descubría que el lodo lentamente comenzaba a secarse. Dedicando una última mirada asesina a sus hermanos, salió agitando su cortina de lodo que antes había sido brillante cabello, en dirección a su habitación.

—Todo un amor. —Murmuró Jace, volviendo a su tarea de intentar coger la estela.

—¿Qué esperabas? Un monstruo nos ha atacado y, por primera vez, ha salido afectada.

—Por lo general somos… —Dejó salir un ruidito con la boca mientras estiraba el brazo. Luego sintió el dolor y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Jace bajó ambos brazos sobre su regazo, lo que le provocó otra corriente de dolor. —… mejores en esto de las bestias y demonios, ¿no crees?

—Isabelle tiene razón, fuimos un asco. —Alec se inclinó para pasarle a Jace la estela de su bolsillo, que la recibió ansiosamente. Sin embargo, como el dolor del rubio era en el pecho, incluso con la estela en su mano no podía hacer gran cosa sin provocarse dolor. Miró a su parabatai con una sonrisita.

Alec dejó salir un bufido.

—Bien, ven acá. —Levantó la pierna para tener todo el cuerpo sobre el sillón y se dobló lo que más pudo hasta alcanzar el pecho de Jace y así poder trazarle una runa curativa. Le tomó un rato y varios golpes por estar algo distraído y ser brusco, pero logró grabarle el iratze en la piel.  —¿Alguna idea de porqué fuimos un asco hoy? —Hizo una mueca.

Jace negó energéticamente con la cabeza, demostrando que la runa comenzaba a hacer efecto. En medio de su negación se detuvo con aspecto pensativo, lo que provocó que Alec le mirase con interrogación.

—¿Qué es? —Interrogó, para dejar salir una exclamación de dolor. —Vamos, dime. —Jace volvió a negar con la cabeza y Alec le miró con fastidio.  —Si tienes alguna idea, Jace, y no piensas decir… —Soltó un gritito cuando el otro chico le cogió la pierna bruscamente para grabarle un iratze a él esta vez.

Unos cuantos golpes más por estar distraídos al trazar runas y unos minutos más para que éstas hiciesen efecto fueron suficientes para que ambos chicos pudiesen mover el cuerpo sin sentir dolor. Tampoco es que estuviesen perfectamente; todavía tenían lodo por todo el cuerpo –incluyendo algunas partes muy poco amigables con la tierra mojada en su anatomía-, y aún rondaba la duda sobre porqué sus habilidades como Cazadores de Sombras se habían visto comprometidas.

—¿Clary no viene hoy? —Preguntó distraídamente Alec, bajando las piernas del sillón.

Y ahí estaba, esa sensación tan extraña y… agradable. Extrañamente agradable. Diferente y desconocida. Comenzaba en su estómago y llegaba incluso a las yemas de sus dedos.

—No, ha ido al parque con su madre y Luke. —Murmuró Jace, aun pensando en la sensación que se había desatado en él. —¿Qué hay de Magnus? —Inquirió.

Alec se miró las manos, intentando no sonar muy emocionado o nervioso por su reciente relación con el brujo.

—Nos vamos a ir de vacaciones pronto. —Anunció.

—¿Vacaciones? —Ésta vez Jace alzó la cabeza con sorpresa. Las cosas parecían ir ligeramente más rápido con Alec y Magnus de lo que él pensaba. —¿Y con quién vais?

Alec tragó en seco y tosió un par de veces. Rehusó la mirada de su parabatai, pero al final decidió que lo mejor era decirlo de una vez.

—No vamos con nadie. —Ante de la mirada del rubio, aclaró: —Nos vamos de vacaciones, Jace. Juntos. Sólo nosotros dos.

 —Estás de broma. —Exclamó Jace, impactado por la noticia. Alec negó con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Estaba realmente emocionado por pasar tiempo con el brujo, y aunque no deseaba demostrarlo demasiado, no había forma de evitar sonreír como idiota cada vez que pensaba en las semanas que se venían encima.

—¿Y eso… te provoca algo raro en el estómago? —Soltó Jace de repente.

—¿Qué? —El chico de ojos azules frunció el ceño.

—Si te provoca algo en el estómago. Como náuseas, pero agradables.

Alec no contestó, se dedicó a mirarlo como a un bicho raro. 

—Vamos, como si fueras a vomitar de la alegría. —Insistió Jace.

—Estás loco. —Suspiró su parabatai, apoyando la cabeza en la parte de atrás del sillón donde estaban sentados. —Definitivamente has perdido la razón.

—No seas grosero.

—Sabía que este día llegaría. —Continuó Alec con tono desconsolado, sin prestarle atención.

—¡Claro que sabes a lo que me refiero! Sólo no quieres admitirlo porque es estúpido. —Se hacía escuchar Jace por sobre la voz de su hermano.

—Debí haber visto las señales. Culpo a Clary por esto, ¿sabes? Al menos antes te teníamos controlado.

—¡Alexander! —Se quejó el rubio, cogiéndolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo.

—Vale, vale, bien, me preguntabas si salir de vacaciones con Magnus me daba náuseas agradables.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó ansiosamente Jace.

—Salir con Magnus no me da náuseas de ningún tipo, Jace. —Enfatizó el moreno, mirándole fijamente.

Jace se cruzó de brazos, frustrado.

—No lo entiendes. —Le dijo. —No son como… náuseas exactamente. Es algo agradable, cálido y agitado. Lo sientes por acá.—Se apuntó torpemente su firme estómago. —Y sube como… como hasta acá. —Siguió el camino hasta apoyar su mano en el centro de su pecho. Luego levantó la vista. —¿Comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Alec asintió lentamente con la cabeza, claramente perdido.

—Me estás diciendo que la idea de salir con Magnus te provoca algo raro en el estómago. —Estableció, ligeramente burlón. Desde que había empezado a salir con el subterráneo, Alec se mostraba considerablemente más alegre.

—Eres un jodido imbécil, ¿lo sabías? —Se mosqueó Jace. —Veamos, tú has leído más novelas mundanas que yo, ¿no?

—Supongo. —Se encogió de hombros. —Aunque son novelas clásicas, no creo que…

—Cállate y déjame hablar. —Le interrumpió. —Cuando ellos se enamoran siempre dicen esta frase… ¿cómo era? —Se dijo a sí mismo, buscando la palabra correcta. —¡Luciérnagas en el estómago! —Exclamó triunfante.

Alec alzó una ceja.

—¿Luciérnagas en el estómago? —Repitió, y Jace asintió, sonriente. —¿Luciérnagas? —Soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó Jace, confundido.

—Son mariposas. Mariposas en el estómago. —Logró decir entre risas, las cuales terminaron al notar la mirada fastidiada del nefilim sobre él.

—¿Entonces, lo comprendes? Porque quizás por eso somos un asco peleando.

—¿Que la idea de salir con Magnus te provoca mariposas en el estómago? —Intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

Jace lo golpeó en la nuca.

—Claro que no. Demasiado liberal para mí, no sé cómo lo soportas. —Al ver que Alec seguía riéndose, le miró con una mueca desagradable. —O cómo él te soporta a ti. Par de imbéciles. —Enterró su rostro entre las manos.

—Aun no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto, Jace. —Comentó Alec.

El rubio dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

—¿Crees que es normal que yo sienta esas cosas?

—¿Con Magnus?

—¡No! —Le miró frustrado, pero no con la suficiente energía o concentración como para reñirle. —Con Clary. —Dijo, algo avergonzado. —Me refiero a que… ¿tú sientes ese tipo de cosas con Magnus?

Alec pareció incomodarse ligeramente, pero se relajó al momento de pensar que Jace ya aceptaba su relación con el brujo y sólo le pedía ayuda inocentemente, sin saber que él estaba tan o más perdido en eso del amor como él.

—Pues… no son como mariposas… —Empezó, sin saber hacia dónde iba.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces qué? —Preguntó aturdido el rubio.

—Son como… ¿abejas? —Soltó Alec, y al segundo que lo dijo notó lo estúpido que debía de haberse escuchado. Jace rio un largo rato y Alec buscó mientras tanto las palabras para explicar lo que había querido decir.

—¿Tienes… abejas? —Dejó escapar una risotada.

—No lo has entendido. —Se quejó Alec. —Son como las mariposas de las que hablas pero… más intensas. —Se ruborizó al pensar en cómo su estómago –y todo el cuerpo-, parecían recibir una corriente de adrenalina cada vez que veía a su novio. Tampoco iba andar por ahí contándole a sus hermanos los detalles de sus sentimientos románticos.

—¿Y son molestas?

—No, son agradables. Como vomitar de una forma encantadora. —Se burló de Jace, que le sonrió cínicamente. Negó con la cabeza, algo más serio. —Como la emoción de una pelea, pero aumentada.

Jace se mordió el labio, analizando lo que su amigo le decía. Aunque sabía que eso de hablar de sus sentimientos era un gran paso en la relación que llevaban, sólo estaba preocupado por la extraña sensación que se le venía al pensar en Clary.

—¿Las tuyas son molestas? —Preguntó pensativamente Alec, rompiendo el silencio.

Jace negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?

Se tomó un rato, pero al final contestó.

—Me siento como una niñita de doce años cada vez que las siento. —Se quejó.

Alec le miró, preguntándose si lo decía en serio o no. Cuando resolvió que Jace no bromeaba, soltó un bufido.

—Por favor, no digas estupideces. —Pidió.

Jace se giró hacia él, ligeramente ofendido.

—¿Qué?

—Estás siendo un imbécil. —Murmuró el moreno.

— Tú eres el imbécil.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Quién es el que tiene abejas en el estómago? —Le picó.

Alec hizo un ruidito con la boca, claramente cansado de aquella conversación.

—¿Quién es el que se queja de tener mariposas? —Exclamó. —¿Qué crees que pueda hacer yo?

—No lo sé, tú eres el que lee los libros. —Razonó Jace.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¡Tú dime qué debo hacer para quitarme estos bichos! Estas… estas… luciérnagas.

—Mariposas, Jace, mariposas. —Explicó el moreno.

—Son todas la misma cosa. —Se quejó el nefilim. —¿Alguna idea?

 —Puedes no-enamorarte de Clary. —Sugirió, consciente de lo estúpido de la conversación.

Jace le miró con malas pulgas.

—Tiene que ser algo posible, Alec, no pidas idioteces.

Éste último rodó los ojos y se levantó del sillón, estirándose.

—¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó confundido Jace.

—Iré a tomar una ducha, para quitarme todo este lodo.

—Pero no me has ayudado a encontrar una solución. Eres una vergüenza de parabatai. —Intentó molestarle.

—No lo sé, Jace, bebe insecticida.

—Ahora sólo estás siendo un idiota.

Alec caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, sólo ahora percatándose que estaban en una de las habitaciones favoritas de su madre. Quizás será mejor si dejaba a Jace para aceptar la culpa por el desorden y así cobraba lo que le debía por estar hablando un tema como mariposas en el estómago.

—¡Dime que hago con estas lu…-mariposas! —Le gritó Jace, aún sentado en el sillón.

Alec alzó ambas manos, frustrado.

—Por el Ángel, Jace, ¡digiérelas! —Le espetó, sin saber qué más decir.

—¿Qué? —El rubio parecía realmente confundido.

—¿Están en tu estómago, no? —Inquirió Alec, y el nefilim asintió enérgica y confundidamente. —Entonces digiérelas. Digiere todas esas mariposas, Jace. —Resolvió, echándose a correr a su habitación para no tener que aguantar aquella delirante conversación un minuto más.

 


End file.
